Feather
Feather A two-part oneshot by Stoatpaw Written for Sundance and Eagleclaw's fanfiction contest List of Main Characters *Buzzardspark *Lavenderstorm *Feather *Primrosepaw/leap *Perchpaw/mist Part One BUZZARDSPARK'S POV It was an almost silent, peaceful night. For the Clan, hunting was great, and there were no worries. Buzzardspark was walking through the forest, trees illuminated against the bright full moon, the faint pitter patter ''sounding here and there. Lavenderstorm and Icenight walked beside Buzzardspark. "Are you excited for the Gathering?" Lavenderstorm mewed, breaking the akward silence between the Clan. "I guess." Buzzardspark meowed. "Nothing interesting ever happens. Always the 'prey is good' statement." "Maybe some Clan got new kits. Or new apprentices. Or new warriors. Or all three!" squealed Lavenderstorm. "We have new apprentices. We've got Primrosepaw and Perchpaw." Icenight added. "And new kits." Lavenderstorm meowed. "No, we don't." Buzzardspark reminded her. "Yes, we do, Buzzardspark." Lavenderstorm replied, grinning. "I'm expecting your kits." The words sounded like a dying badger to Buzzardspark, screaming for the last time, as if to remind the world, ''My family will find you and destroy you. ''To the world, it was her usual sweet, cheery voice, sounding like honey and warm newleaf days with plenty of sunlight and fresh prey. Buzzardspark screamed internally. His heart, once strong, became weak as glass, for one strike could shatter it. ''What will I tell Feather? ���������������� At the Gathering, cats chattered, an owl called, waves crashed against the Gathering island. It was the opposite of the almost silent walk to the Gathering island. Buzzardspark settled down where most other ShadowClan cats sat, next to Icenight and Primrosepaw. "I wonder if the Clans have anything exciting to say." Icenight meowed. "WindClan never has anything interesting to say. It's like Elmstar is hiding something." "You know Elmstar." chuckled Buzzardspark. "If something big happened, she'd say it. She told the Clans all about the snake in their territory." "That was like an elder's story!" joked Icenight. The island fell into a cloak of silence about two seconds later. Elmstar looked rather serious this time, and the look on her face seemed to say, My fellow leaders never let me go first. I never say anything ''"interesting". Today is different.'' "Cats of all Clans," began Elmstar, trying to raise her voice over the chattering. "WindClan-" "WindClan caught a mouse. Interesting." mused Creekstar of ThunderClan. "Anyways, ThunderClan had-" "The moon!" squeaked a voice. Wisps of clouds grew closer to the moon. StarClan seemed to grow irritated with Creekstar. The wind blew harder. Owls circled distant trees. Ripples grew into loud splashes of water crashing against the island. This is the price we're paying for our ignorance, ''thought Buzzardspark. ''We deserve it. Some branches fell in the background as cats called for help and owls drew closer, their eerie calls seeming to echo across the lake. "The waves are rising!" "A large branch just fell on Sandyheart next to me! I think she got knocked out!" "I'm an apprentice! I don't want my first Gathering to be ruined!" "I can help." meowed a voice similar to someone Buzzardspark knew. "I can fix your mistakes." Standing in the middle of the tree-bridge was Feather. "That is, if WindClan will let me join." With her words, the natural world still raged, but the cats became silent. Next to Buzzardspark, Icenight whispered, "Did you hear that?" "Yes." meowed Buzzardspark. Primrosepaw looked shocked. "If a rouge joins the Clan again, it might be like Darktail and Sol all over again!" Buzzardspark just gazed from Lavenderstorm to Feather, not listening to the apprentice. How will I ever explain this? Part Two FEATHER'S POV ONE MOON LATER They say I can't be a warrior. They are wrong. They watch as Primroseleap and Perchmist become warriors. If only they could see the future... It's a half-moon later, and Buzzardspark is dead. They find a clump of brown tabby fur, like mine, during his vigil. I know because Lavenderstorm told me. Now they hate me more. Now they won't know who it is. At day, I'm hidden. At night, I roam, amongst the calling owls and moonlight. I will stop at nothing to gain a place in WindClan. I will stop at nothing to be a warrior. TWO MOONS AND A QUARTER-MOON AFTER BUZZARDSPARK'S DEATH I am walking through the woods. I hear pawsteps. I watch as Primroseleap emerges from the trees. She killed Buzzardspark. Buzzardspark was a new warrior when Primroseleap was first apprenticed. He wasn't the best at fighting. I know this because he tried to chase away a kittypet once, but didn't suceed. The kittypet just ran away. Buzzardspark would've been a tough opponent, but I've seen Primroseleap fight. You don't want to mess with her. "You! You killed Buzzardspark!" she squeaks. "Quit it. You did. I know what's going on." I growl. "Are you stalking us?" she asks. I don't want to answer her. I just want to be a warrior. I just want to be a ShadowClan cat. A small rustle nearby echoes through the woods. "Did you hear that?" a voice quietly calls. "Be quiet!" another voice quietly snaps. I watch as Primroseleap turns slightly. Then, I get mad. I yell. "How dare you lie to the Clan, and convince them I killed Buzzardspark!" I screech. "Rouges are not meant to be warriors! Sol and Darktail, though many moons apart, broke us. They were rouges. I'm not letting you break us again!" Primroseleap meows back. "How do you even know I'm not a loner?" I snap. "How do ''you ''know what's going on in the Clan?" Lavenderstorm and Perchmist then emerge. "We're telling her." they meow in unison. "I have followers, too!" Primroseleap meows. Flyfeather and Shimmerflight run closer to Primroseleap. They are semi-experienced warriors, becoming apprentices two moons before Primroseleap and Perchmist. "I-it's a rouge!" Shimmerflight meows, stepping back a bit. Flyfeather is not scared. He pounces on Perchmist. Shimmerflight pounces on Lavenderstorm. Primroseleap does not pounce on me. I pounce on her. Many hours later, after many cats join both sides, the only deaths are Primroseleap, Lavenderstorm, and one of Dapplestar's lives. "Feather, would you like to be a WindClan warrior?" Dapplestar asks me after we have buried the two dead cats. "Yes." I whisper. "But I'm keeping my name." Cats murmur in shock, but I walk to the nursery, where Downkit is sleeping in Lavenderstorm's nest. She wakes up, and asks me, "Who are you?" I could lie. I could tell the truth. I could say I'm a friend of Lavenderstorm. I could tell her to find someone else to be with. But I say something else instead. "My name is Feather." Category:Fanfiction Category:One-Shot Category:Completed Fanfiction Category:Contest Entry